Massage Oil
by Baku-Wa-Kira-Jenia
Summary: L hurts his back while playing tennis with his Kira suspect. And how does Light make him feel better? By giving the detective a back massage of course!


_**Title: Massage Oil**_

_**Rated: 18+ (No underage readers!)**_

_**Description: L hurts his back while playing Tennis with his Kira suspect, how does Light make him feel better? By giving the detective a back massage of course! **_

_**Authors Note: This is the first fanfiction I have written in almost a year, so, I apologize if it's terrible. 3**_

L fell on his bed, not necessarily tired of sleepy, but his back ached. He and Light had just played tennis earlier that day and he strained himself while boasting and showing off how good he could play tennis. L sighed as he felt the pain radiate. After a moment of laying there in silence his mind drifted back to Light, this time, he thought about Lights features and perfect body.

"_Light has the soften skin, it looks so silky smooth. In fact, that one time we shook hands, his skin was very soft, like a babies skin. His eyes, a beautiful shade of brown, so piercingly cold and evil yet delicate and warm. His body…so well built and maintained. I also love how his hair is evenly placed and brushed to perfection."_ L thought, feeling his cheeks warming up, which shocked him.

"W-Why am I thinking of Light-kun in such a manner?" He questioned himself aloud, sitting up and winching at the jabbing pain in his back. All the sudden Watari entered the room, pulling a cart full of sweets and pastries.

"Today I have brought you strawberry shortcake, White chocolate cream pie, Napoleon cookies and several cream filled donuts~." Watari spoke, placing the cart in front of L and bowing with a genuine smile.

L smiled in content and bent forward to take a plate before a horrible pain assaulted his whole entire back "Ah!" The younger man yelped in pain, which made Watari's smile of content diminish into a look of concern. Watari placed a hand on L's shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Master Lawliet, are you alright?" The old man asked, his face and voice filled with concern for the man he thought of as a son.

L winched in pain, clutching the fabric of his jeans, his teeth grinding together. "W-Watari, I'm fine, _really_." The detective spoke shakily, he tried to act like he was not, but Watari saw through his lie.

"Nonsense Lawliet! You are going to see a doctor! Let's go." Watari said sternly, helping L up off the bed, all the way to the elevator, out of the elevator and into the secluded parking lot where he carefully helped L into the front seat and buckled his seat belt. He himself got into the car a moment later and put his own seat belt on before driving away, heading towards the nearest doctor's office.

After a 15 minuet drive, they arrived at this fancy looking doctor's office. L looked at the scenery before him, in front of the building were cherry blossom tree's, a beautiful field of green grass, the building itself was astonishing fancy, the walls were adorned with vines here and there and the doors looked as if they were made of gold and crystal. A sound of the car door slamming shut awoke him from his thoughts. He turned his head to watch Watari enter the building, he waited a few minutes before he saw a nurse come out, pulling a wheelchair in front of her. She approached the car with a smile and he smiled back politely.

"I hear you have been having back pain , we'll help you with that, please try to seat yourself into the wheelchair." She spoke softly, opening the car door. L's face winced as he stood out of the car and limped to the wheelchair before sitting down, feeling people's stares burning the back of his head.

As the nurse was pulling him into the building, he noticed the beautifully decorated atmosphere and the strong scent of lemon scented cleaning products. When he arrived at the examination room, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the bright florescent light burning his eyes.

He waited a few minutes before the doctor arrived, the doctor gave a large smile, his bright white teeth radiating making L internally wince.

"Hello there! I hear you've been experiencing back pain! I would like to examine your back, if you could, would you lie down on the examination table with your stomach against the cushion." He spoke in a perky, cheerful voice, making L wanting to roll his eyes at his fake optimism. L did as requested with a painful expression across his face; he felt the cold leather and paper against his skin making him shiver.

"Let's see," The doctor pulled L's shirt up revealing beautiful, pale, porcelain skin. He pushed his latex gloved against L's spine, he immediately frowned as he felt the lining of L's spine. ", it feels like your spine is curved, and that you could possibly have a slipped spinal disk. We'll have to order an MRI immediately, please stay still until I come back." He ordered sternly, his cheeky, bright smile completely gone as he rushed out of the room.

L was frightened; he was hoping it wasn't anything serious. He felt so lonely and cold as he rested upon the cold surface of grey leather and paper. This whole situation brought a realization to the detective, L thought about _"What If this is something serious, like a tumor of some sorts? I have yet to experience many things, I haven't experienced being romantically involved with someone, never made a true friend, I wasted my life so much for the pursuit of justice."_ He thought to himself, feeling depressed and saddened. As if on cue to get rid of his dark, lonely thoughts, the doctor stepped back in and then pulled the examination table he was laying on into another room, positioning it so that it was under this large machine.

The Radiologist positioned the MRI machine close to L's back, a minute or so passed before she said she was finished and it would take awhile to get results back, which L nodded his head in agreement to before the doctor came into the room and pulled his bed back into the original room he was in.

", You'll have to wait a few days or more to get results back, when I do get to see the x-rays of your spine I will call you on your cellular. In the mean time, I am going to write you a script for pain medication. Now, these are narcotics, so please take as directed." He said as he was writing down the medication down onto the prescription pad before ripping it off and placing it into L's hands. L brought the paper up to view and it said:

_HIDEKI, RYUUZAKI_

_TAKE 1 TABLEY BY MOUTH EVERY 3 TO 5 HOURS IF NEEDED FOR PAIN_

_HYDROCODONE-ACETAMINOPHEN 750MG_

_DISP FOR: VICODIN_

_QUANITITY: 56_

L didn't particularly like taking medication, but sense his back was aching so badly he had no other choice. He politely smiled and thanked the doctor before a nurse came into the room and pushed him all the way back to the car that he and Watari arrived in. When he opened the car door and struggled to stand and seat himself in the seat he saw Watari smiling somewhat bittersweet at him from the driver's seat. Nothing was said concerning the prescription L held in his grasp, Watari knew they would have to take a trip to the local Pharmacy. L sighed, knowing this was going to be an extra long day.

_**LATER THAT DAY, 7:32PM**_

L winced in pain for the hundredth time that day, he was debating whether he take the medication or not. He shrugged, thinking _"If this is what gets rid of this horrid pain, so be it." _He then twisted the cap off the large orange bottle, reached in and pinched the small, white pill in between his thumb and forefinger before bringing the pill to his mouth, leaning his head back after taking a large sip of tea and swallowing the pill.

_Bzzzzz…bzzzz…..bzzzz…_

L felt a sudden vibration in his pocket, he dug his hand into his pocket, took out his cell-phone and opened it, smiling that the caller ID said it was _"Light Yagami"_.

"Hello Light-kun." L said softly, his tone of voice betraying his happiness.

"Ryuuzaki, sense I consider you a friend, how about I come hang out with you for awhile? I just finished Cram School and I'm feeling bored. And when I say hang out I don't mean having you _accuse_ me of being Kira." Light said sternly, L could just _see_ Light's legs crossing as he said that, which almost made him chuckle.

"Sounds like a date" L said happily, smiling cutely in joy. The detective didn't know it but, those words caused Light to blush.

"Alright then, see you in awhile." Light replied, trying to keep his voice neutral before hitting "end" on his phone.

L smiled in content, feeling pain-free. He also felt a side effect from the pain medication, a mild euphoria. He stretched his back with a groan and smiled, Light coming over to visit certainly brightened his day.

"Master Lawliet, Master Light-kun is coming over, correct? Should I fix you both some tea?" Watari asked, smiling calmly.

L smiled and nodded his head before walking over the couch and sitting, for once, he was sitting normally. There was no reason to inspect and interrogate Light about being Kira tonight, and L himself knew he was safe for now because he _knew_ that Light _knew_ that if he and Watari were to die, suspicion would be directly focused upon _him_. He smiled once more, turning on the television in the corner of the room; all that was showing was the security camera recording outside the elevator door. He sat there for awhile until he saw Light approach it, he couldn't help but feel excited, he pressed the button that allowed special access into his room and once he pressed that button the elevator doors opened, allowing Light inside. He waited another moment until he heard knocking on the door, he looked at Watari, and silently told him _"Let him in"_.

Watari walked over to the door, opened it and bowed as Light walked pass him, L couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he saw Light grin at him. Light walked to the couch across from L and sat down, crossing his legs and looking at L with those devilish yet angelic eyes of his, sending shivers up the detectives spine.

"So, how was your day?" The 18 year old asked, leaning over and taking a cup of tea Watari had just set down for them.

"Rather bad actually, after our tennis match earlier I began to have crippling back pain. I went to the doctors, they took a simple MRI of my back and then the doctor gave me a script for Vicodin saying he'll get back to me when he got back any results. I'm actually kind of frightened, he said he felt a curve in my spine and it's possible I could have a slipped spinal disc in my spine. I got irrational earlier and thought it might be something more serious." L chuckled darkly, earning a concerned look from brunette across from him.

"Let me see." Light said bluntly, making L look at him in surprise.

"Pardon?" L was taken aback by Light's simple, blunt command.

Light blushed and looked away "Just let me see your damn back! I know allot about the spine, true, I'm not a doctor, but I could perhaps give you some insight. "

L blinked twice, dumbfounded, he blushed as he saw pink color Light's cheeks. He sighed and stood up, walking over to Light so that his back was in full view of the brunette and lifted up his white, long sleeved shirt, his blush deepening.

He shivered as Light's long, delicate, warm fingers pressed gently all the way up and down his spine, he tried with all his might to not show any signs of pleasure, unfortunately for L the erection he was growing within his jeans was betraying him.

"Your spine does indeed feel curved. I actually feel guilty now Ryuuzaki, I shouldn't of pushed you so hard when we played tennis. Please, let me make it up to you. I'll give you a massage, please guide us to your bedroom" Light said, his voice filled with mild guilt, L couldn't quite tell if it was genuine or not. The younger man stood up behind him and pulled L's shirt down softly. L was quite embarrassed by all this; he had never been touched by anyone he was sexually attracted to before. He figured he'd allow Light to give him a back massage, he just hoped to god that Light wouldn't notice the enormous erection growing his pants.

The short walk to L's bedroom was silent, he looked at Watari for a second, silently telling him that he could go outside the hotel to leave him and Light privacy. As they arrived at the detectives room L couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. He awkwardly climbed onto his bed, feeling the soft blanket against his stomach.

Light removed his shoes and climbed into the bed as well, both knee's on either sides of L's hips, the older man couldn't help but blush, he hid his face from Light by snuggling it against his bed covers.

"Okay Ryuuzaki, I'm going to have to remove your shirt. Do you have any massaging oil?" Light asked awkwardly, looking at the back of L's head. L removed his face from the covers and nodded his head _"yes"_ and pointed his finger toward the nightstand. After Light leaned over and grabbed the bottle from within the drawer he set the bottle on the bed and proceeded to remove L's shirt.

Light couldn't help but stare in amazement. L's skin was like porcelain, it looked so soft, sweet and tempting. The younger man gulped silently, feeling his jeans tighten even more.

"Okay Ryuuzaki, relax. I'm going to begin now." Light said, making sure to keep any nervousness out of his voice. L looked back, noting the soft blush that adorned Light's cheeks and smiled in acknowledgement.

Light squirted some of the oil onto the raven haired detectives back, as soon as L felt those strong, warm, tan hands messaging his flesh it took all his strength not to moan out in pleasure, he could feel his erection twitching, which made matters even worse for the older man.

Light's hands traveled lower towards his tailbone, which made L shiver in pleasure, he could feel pre-cum leaking from his member. Light's own erection was pulsating; it took all his will not to rub his clothed member against L.

When Light massaged his back in sensual, circular motions, L lost all composure and moaned out in pleasure, his whole body trembling, his mouth agape and his cheeks ablaze. Light heard L's wanton moan which made his member twitch violently making him gasp.

"R-Ryuuzaki," Light breathed "Your so cute."

L shivered at those words before another moan escaped his lips as he felt Light's hands enter his jeans and massage his ass seductively.

"L-Light-kun…ahh…ahnnn~.." L's logical mind was leaving him, all he wanted was Light to touch him and release from this torturous pleasure; As if god heard his thoughts, he felt Light's chest against his back and his plump, warm lips upon his neck, sucking gently and biting softly now and then. He kept moaning like slut, but he couldn't help it, he was a virgin and this was the first time anyone else has touched him in such a way.

"Light-kun…p-please…help me…" L moaned in an innocent way, making Light lose the last thread of composure he had. Light turned L over quickly and immediately kissed L passionately, rubbing his tongue against the panda-eyed detectives tongue. Light started to grind their enormous, clothed, throbbing erections against one another's, earning pleasure filled gasps from the man beneath him, making Light smile devilishly.

"L…I want you." The Kira suspect whispered into the detectives ear, L did nothing but shiver as he watched Light undress. He marveled at how perfect Light's body was; Every inch of the younger man's body was perfectly toned and built, his skin smooth and tan.

"L-Light-kun…your beautiful." L admitted shakily, looking at his suspect, his eyes clouded over with lust.

Light smiled and blushed softly "Thank you L. Your beautiful too." Light also admitted, which he _meant _with all his heart, he truly thought L was a beautiful man.

The brunette removed the older man's pants and boxer briefs, so now they are completely naked. Light smiled seductively once more before kissing L on the lips, and then his chin, then his collarbone, then his chest, then his stomach, then his abdomen, and finally his mouth was hovering over L's large, throbbing erection. L gasped, realizing what Light was going to do, it look all his strength not to thrust his hips upward. When we felt Light's tongue press against the swollen tip of his manhood, he couldn't help but let out a strangled moan.

"Mmm…mhmm…" Light engulfed L's whole member into his mouth inch by inch, rubbing his hot, wet tongue against every inch of L's pulsating erection.

"Gah..! ahhhh!...ahhhnnnn~ Li-Light-kun!" L arched his back off the bed, forgetting about his back pain, all that mattered right now was the pleasure flooding through his brain. All the sudden, Light's mouth removed itself from his twitching manhood, he felt the cold air hitting his member making him shiver.

"L, I usually enjoy being dominate. Trust me; I would love to ream your ass all night," Light admitted, making L's blush deepen at the nature of Light's words. "But, sense your experiencing back pain today I will be bottom. Just lay there and I'll take care of things." Light blushed and smiled down at L before taking the bottle of massage oil and applying some to his finger tips. He brought his finger to his entrance and slowly slipped the finger inside, cringing in pleasure and pain. L smiled at Light's consideration for him, he thought while Light was preparing himself, the least he could do was lean up and give Light the same pleasure he had given him.

Light gasped in surprise and pleasure as he felt L's tongue lap at the tip of his throbbing erection. He thrusts his finger deeper inside him before accommodating another finger into his tight entrance; His legs quivered in pleasure as L tried with all his might to give him a mind-blowing blowjob, but the only thing that was wrong was that L was _too_ good at it, he had to gently pull his member out of L's mouth and smile wholeheartedly before saying "Y-Your _too_ good at that L, I was going to cum too soon if I let you continue" Light blushed, averting his eyes. L grinned slightly and lied back down, looking at Light finger his ass with a lustful stare.

After a few minutes of preparation, Light deiced that he was loose enough to take L's member into him. He hovered above L and leaned down and kissed the older man before sitting himself upon L's large, pulsating member, Light clenched his teeth and trembled in both a mixture of pain and pleasure.

L was also lost in pleasure, as he felt his erection being pushed into Light's sleek, tight entrance he felt as if he were in heaven. He gently placed his hands on Light's hips so that the brunette would lose balance. Believe it or not, L was actually not dominate at all, just because Light was on the receiving end didn't mean he was gaining any source of power or domination, Light Yagami was in control, whether he be on the receiving end or the giving end.

Light started to move himself up and down, feeling L's member grow impossibly larger and larger inside him, each time the suspect thrusts up, he purposely clenched around L, and when he thrusts himself down, he felt the tip of L's manhood brush against his sensitive prostate, which made Light lose all control. Light continuously thrusts his hips up and down rhythmically upon L's pulsating, leaking erection, his once perfect and evenly brushed hair was beginning to look as wild as L's.

L was gasping beneath his Kira suspect, feeling he was leaning closer and closer towards the edge. He tried to speak but anytime he tried to speak to Light they just came out in incoherent sentences. He decided to show Light that he was nearing the edge through action rather than words. So, L grasped Light's hips sharply and thrust his own erection in and out of Light's entrance hard and fast, making Light bounce and moan in pleasure above him, at last, L was gaining the upper hand in dominance!

"a-ahhh-ahh-ahhh L! ahhnnn~!" Light moaned out loudly, tossing his head back and arching back as L grasped his erection, giving it rough strokes and continued to drill hard and fast into him. He underestimated L's strength. He knew when L started to go harder and faster meant that the detective was nearing the edge, as so was Light.

"O-Oh GOD! L-Light-k-kun! Ughnn..nhnn! hahhhh…ahhhh!" L groaned and grabbed Light's hips harder than ever before and practically pounded himself into the younger man above him, Light was moaning just as equally as loud as the detective, his mind was blank sense his prostate was being assaulted mercilessly by L's manhood.

"L! I-I'M COMING! O-OH GOD! L!" Light screamed in pleasure and had an orgasm so hard that his semen spurted out countless times, his whole body convulsed in contractions and he blacked out for a short 10 seconds. When L heard Light screaming in pleasure as he finally had an orgasm, he himself came, his orgasm just as equally hard and long as Light's.

"O-Oh god…Light-_kunnn…nnn…_" He felt semen shoot inside of Light, he had never came so hard in his whole entire life, drool was seeping out of the corner of his mouth. He felt the endorphins that were released during his orgasm captivate his body. He lied there, euphoria rushing through his body. He smiled happily at the snoring he heard "I guess you've has fallen asleep." L chuckled before yawning himself; he gently pushed Light off him and placed the younger male next to him. He went to the bathroom and placed a wash cloth under warm water before returning to the bed. He cleaned any remaining semen off of Light and himself before bringing the covers up to engulf both the detective and suspect in comforting warmth.

L never slept better in his whole life than he did that night.

_**4 DAYS LATER, 2:12PM**_

_Bzzzz…bzzzz…bzzzz…_

L felt his cell-phone vibrating within his pocket; he reached inside, brought it up close and flipped it open before pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He heard a familiar voice on the other line. L smiled, he had been waiting for the doctor to get back to him.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Mashinimo, How are the results, any good news?" L asked, his voice filled with anxiety.

"It is good news indeed . You have no slipped disc in your spine or any tumors. Though, you do have a curved spine, which can cause daily chronic pain. I will continue prescribing you pain medication to help manage any discomfort or pain, in the meantime you can just take it easy; No heavy lifting, nothing that will strain your back. I have to go now , please take care of yourself. Bye Bye~!" He said before hanging up, L couldn't help but smile happily at this good news.

Light looked over at L, smiling at L's happy face. "I'm glad nothing bad showed up. But does this mean we can't have any more of our ritualistic back massage sessions every night?" Light questioned seductively, yet, there was a sadness to his voice as well.

"Nonsense," L smiled "I still do in fact have a curved spine, which is quite painful, you can still massage me Light-kun." The detective chuckled. He rolled his chair closer to brunette, leaned his chin against Light's shoulder and smiled warmly "Though, even if I didn't have any back problems, I would still like to continue our _nightly activities_." L blushed, looking at Light.

Light blushed as well "Your being awfully nice to your _#1_ Kira suspect Ryuuzaki."

L blinked twice "That may be true, you are my _#1_ Kira suspect, and just because I am investigating you doesn't mean we cannot have fun on the side. I hope I do not come to fall deeply in love with you Light-kun, because it will be the ultimate downfall of me." L admitted shakily, he averted his eyes away from the brunettes.

Something in Light broke when he heard those words. He felt horribly guilty, but he could not give up his dreams of creating a crime-free world.

"For my sake as well, let's try not to fall in love with each other." Light glared, his voice bittersweet.

L knew Light was Kira, Light had just practically admitted it, but he did not say anything. He just rolled back to his computer and continued working. He looked at Light working from the corner of his eye and smiled darkly, he knew he had already fallen for the other man.

"Let this be a fair game between you and I, Light Yagami. I won't be taken down so easily." L thought to himself, a lonely, sad look in his eyes. L continued to look at Light, and him being oblivious didn't know Light knew he was watching him.

Light turned towards L and smiled evilly, they both stared at each other, L brought his thumb to press against his lip and smiled wickedly.

Yes, this game between them would be dangerous and fun. L looked forward to ripping Light's mask off, and Light; looked forward to killing L and taking his rightful place as _"God of the new world"._

They both smiled bitterly at each other before continuing on with their work.

_**END**_

_**I hope the story wasn't disappointing, like I stated before the story, this is the first fanfiction I have written in almost a whole year. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **__** 3**_


End file.
